Paradigm of Life
by LoveAlwaysSarah
Summary: Angsty and a little romantic at one point. 'Don't tell me everything will be wonderful again.' DG


**Disclaimer:** Absolutely nothing besides the outcome is mine. Standard disclaimer applies for all of J.K. Rowling's creations. Lyrics to song are "Wonderful" by Everclear.

_Watching the front steps of the castle brought back many memories she wasn't sure she could handle anymore. The sound of children's laughter brought tears to her eyes as she watched them run up the stone staircase and into the magnificent hall inside. It was the start of a new year, the time of new beginnings._

Promises mean everything when you're little

And the world is so big.

_"Please don't leave me…don't go…" her speech faltered as his mouth captured her own. His gentleness and fierce kisses never failed in taking her breath away. She savored the way his soft lips mingled with hers, his hand softly intertwining in her hair. She curled her arms around his neck and felt her back being pressed against the stone wall behind her._

I just don't understand how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes,

And tell me everything is wonderful now.

_"You know I have to, love." His eyes met her own and she could feel the tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. A small part of her knew she was being selfish, that she wasn't the only one who needed him desperately. War against Voldemort became the wizarding world's top priority as soon as word of his resurrection had spread, and every available person who could take arms and fight was taken to the battlegrounds._

I wish I could count to ten, and make everything wonderful again.

_"I love you so much." She sighed, burying her face inside the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist in an effort to keep her closer to his body, and to his heart._

_"I love you too."_

When I go to bed at night I dream of angels who make me smile

I feel better when I hear them say, "Everything will be wonderful someday."

_She swallowed hard and bit back tears as she followed the footsteps of the absorbed fourth years ahead of her. She could hear pieces of their conversation, "How did your summer go? --- Wow that's fantastic!" and reminisced on how innocent life was when you're little. _

I don't want to hear you say, 'I will understand someday.'

_An echoing shatter resounded in the room. A homely woman came rushing into the kitchen, stopping at the sight of the girl shaking on the floor. An open letter lay beside her. _

_The woman knelt beside the sobbing girl and gathered her in her arms. She rocked her slowly, letting the girl cry out all the pain bottled inside. Knowing her daughter's worst fears were confirmed, she brushed away her own tears and opened the letter._

**_I am sorry to say that he has been killed in the war. I know how hurt you must feel and my deepest sympathies are with you. He was a good man who died helping a good cause, and the hope that the outcome of this war was helped because of his sacrifice is the thought of us all. _**

_**Headmistress**_

I don't want to meet your friend; I don't want to start over again.

I just want my life to be the same, just like how it used to be.

_She had been closed inside her old bedroom in her parent's house for three days. She didn't know if she could face the world anymore, to see those whose companions had survived the war reunited with them. She knew that she would be able to move on someday, but for now she wanted to be alone._

_A sharp tap on the window caused her look up and walk over. She opened it and a tawny owl flew inside and perched on her bed. She flipped the back of the envelope over to see the emblazed Hogwarts crest printed in a dark purple wax. Curious as to why the Headmistress was writing to her, she slit open the paper with a quick movement. _

_A smile crept onto her lips as she finished. Headmistress McGonagall had asked her to be the new Charms teacher for the start of the new term, seeing as how Professor Flitwick decided to retire at the end of last year. She walked over to her desk and wrote a reply._

_Sending the tawny owl out again, she closed the window and laid down on her bed, instantly letting sleep overtake her._

Promises mean everything when you're little

And the world is so big.

_Entering the Great Hall, she looked around at the glowing faces. And she smiled. _


End file.
